


Predator VS Prey (Dove!Castiel X Hawk!Dean)

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: Supernatural Fanfictions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute Ending, Cutesy, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: Thanks to a spell put on him by Crowley, Castiel is now stuck in the form of a dove. He is having a very hard time trying to navigate life in his new form. Finding food, finding water, and mostly, finding a home. He is also having trouble finding his old friends, Sam and Dean Winchester. Their uncertain fates weigh heavily on Castiel, and he often finds himself worried about them. However, one of the brother's consumes his thoughts in more ways than just worry. So when he accidentally bumps into a handsome hawk on one of his flights, Castiel is surprised to see that the hawk is none other than Dean Winchester. As the two talk, Castiel finds that his feelings for Dean go beyond just friends and partners in battle.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641466
Kudos: 11





	Predator VS Prey (Dove!Castiel X Hawk!Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by one of my friends and is probably one of my favorite shorts that I have written. I hope you enjoy!

Castiel flew around the tops of the trees, searching for somewhere to build a nest. He had no idea, mind you, how to make a nest, but was sure he could figure it out somehow. Ever since Crowley had changed him into a bird through a spell gone horribly wrong (or maybe right. Cas was unsure of that still), Castiel had had to manage life as a bird. To be honest, he almost preferred it to being human. He only had to worry about food, water, and sleeping. Oh, and finding a suitable place to build his house. That was proving to be more difficult than he had imagined. He was thinking about this when he flew into another bird. The crash sent the hawk crashing towards the ground, and Castiel tried his best to fly down and catch him. But Castiel was hardly strong enough to hold the weight of the hawk, and so both crashed to the ground instead. 

“Watch where you are going, birdbrain!” the hawk growled, annoyance in his voice. 

“I apologize. I was preoccupied with other thoughts,” Castiel said. The hawk looked over at Castiel with brown eyes. 

“Cas? Is that you?” the hawk asked in a stern voice. Castiel recognized the voice right away when his nickname was called. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked in shock.

“The hell happened to you?” Dean shouted. 

“I could ask the same. Only… in a different manner,” Castiel replied. 

“Stupid Crowley tried to do a spell to get rid of Abbadon. Backfired and turned me into a flipping hawk!” exclaimed a stressed Dean. Castiel sighed.

“That same happened to me. Only Crowley was attempting to use a spell in order to regain some of his lost powers,” Castiel told Dean. 

“And you let him?” Dean questioned. Castiel shrugged as well as wings would allow. 

“Between him and Abbadon, I chose the lesser of two evils,” Castiel admitted. Dean considered this and nodded. He likely would have done the same, though that was not something he would admit to Castiel. 

“Have you seen Sammy anywhere?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. 

“Unfortunately, no. Though I have been busy attempting to build a nest,” Castiel told Dean. 

“Nest?” Dean questioned. Castiel blushed a little. 

“Well, yes. I require housing,” replied Castiel bashfully. 

“You are really getting into the whole bird thing,” Dean commented. Castiel was blushing madly now, his wings fluttering nervously. 

“He looks pretty cute as a dove,” Dean thought to himself. 

“What the hell am I thinking?!” Dean also thought to himself. He shook his head. 

“Dean?” questioned Castiel, who had been staring at the spaced-out Winchester brother for quite some time now. 

“What?” spat Dean, trying to hide his conflicted feelings for the angel turned dove. 

“Well…” Castiel began nervously. “I am a dove… and you are a hawk… are those not enemies?” Castiel commented. Dean gave him a look of confusion. 

“I guess. Normally, I mean,” Dean replied. Castiel blushed wildly. His mind began to wander. Images of Dean pinning him against the ground. Talons sinking into his soft flesh as Castiel struggled hopelessly against him. His soft moans as Dean pressed onto his…

“Hey! Earth to Cas!” 

Dean’s shouting woke Castiel out of his trance. The dove looked up at Dean, face flushed. 

“Yes?” Castiel asked in the best serious tone he could. 

“You look pale,” Dean replied. 

“I am a dove,” replied Castiel. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but you were spacing out and your eyes glossed over,” Dean said, worry in his voice. 

“W… was I? Must have been the lack of food,” Castiel tried to lie. Dean raised what constituted for his eyebrows. 

“Sure,” he commented. Castiel coughed. 

“Well, I should leave. I must find a house,” Castiel said. Dean sighed. 

“I have a nest. You can crash there for a little while until you find your own place,” Dean offered. Castiel’s fantasies came back, and he blushed more. Despite his reservations about whether his mind might wander, he knew that he was safer in a nest with Dean than alone without a home. Castiel nodded. 

“That would be nice,” he replied. Dean nodded, not bothering to bring up how flustered Castiel looked. He figured it might have just been the stress of things, or maybe some personal stuff Dean didn’t want to pry into. 

“Follow me,” Dean said. Dean opened his wings and took off flying. Castiel opened his much smaller wings and flew off after Dean. The poor angel tried his best to keep up but was struggling. Dean noticed this, but instead of slowing down, he sped up and laughed. He heard Castiel muttering something, but only laughed more. 

Meanwhile, in his manor, Crowley was watching the two. He was enjoying a tall glass of wine as he spied on the two. He was undisturbed. He had made a beautiful little deal with Abbadon, and now that Dean and Castiel were out of the way, he could relax. He looked over in the corner of his room and saw that Sam was still asleep. Locked in a small cage and tied up, Crowley found that the Winchester brother looked quite adorable. He would decide what to do with him later. For now, it was back to his entertainment. Crowley watched as Castiel and Dean flew to the nest Dean had found. Found? No. Stolen from some other poor bird. It was quite the fight, Crowley had to admit. As the two settled down, Crowley chuckled. 

“Would you look at that? Predator and the prey living together. I wonder how long before one of them acts on their feelings,” Crowley whispered to himself. He heard a wince coming from behind him, and deactivated the spell he had been using to spy on Dean and Castiel. 

“W… where am I?” Sam asked as he was waking up. Crowley smirked, and made his way towards the cage. Whip in hand, he knew exactly what sort of night he would be having with the younger Winchester brother. Crowley bent down, grabbing Sam’s face through the bars of the cage. He chuckled darkly as he looked at Sam like a predator staring at his next meal. 

“Predator and prey indeed,”


End file.
